una guerra sin fronteras
by darcksidt
Summary: la guerra no cambia, evoluciona, y los soldados se adaptan. ""werecreatures y alguna que otra cosa en un futuro""


div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="background-color: inherit;"-el ser humano ser social y violento por naturaleza-/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="background-color: inherit;"-La supervivencia del más apto- /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="background-color: inherit;"-La guerra no cambia, solo evoluciona- /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="background-color: inherit;"-Con la guerra aparecen las bestias-/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="background-color: inherit;"Nunca pensé que estas palabras se correlacionaran tanto en la evolución de la sociedad, de es/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="background-color: inherit;"p/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="background-color: inherit;"adas, flechas y máquinas de asedio a fusiles de chispa y cañones luego fusiles semiautomáticos, las primeras armas automáticas, granadas, gas, aviones, artillería y los primeros tanques finalmente armas automáticas, bombas atómicas, misiles intercontinentales, aviones supersónicos, MBT, helic/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="background-color: inherit;"ó/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="background-color: inherit;"pteros de combate/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="background-color: inherit;", entre otros./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX2 SCXW137186354" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX2 SCXW137186354" lang="ES-ES" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"A pesar de haber nacido en una época medianamente pacifica, la violencia estaba presente, por grupos radicales, extremistas, corrupción, carteles de droga, tráfico de humanos y mafias, mi vida era normal familia de clase media, progenitores separados, hermano con problemas, primos y tíos que solo les interesaba estar bien ellos sin importar que jodieran a los demás, logre entrar a estudiar ingeniería en automatización, fueron 4 años de esfuerzo y sacrificio, luego estudie bio-automatización, forme una empresa pequeña la cual se dedicaba a la a la automatización en general, un día nos llegó un encargo para crear un gen mutágeno para la creación de soldados especiales, con solo 25 años, siendo joven y tonto en algunos temas, viendo la cantidad de dinero involucrada acepte el contrato, pasaron 5 años me prepare con un grupo de personas por si algo salía fuera de control, al liberar el primer prototipo, que permitía mejor musculatura, reflejos, vista, olfato, entre otros al mesclar el gen del individuo con genes de diversos animales, reptiles y aves, lamentablemente este era inestable y causaba ira, aumento de los instintos básicos de supervivencia, y en algunos casos mutaciones, el proyecto fue cancelado y los documentos expropiados, luego llego la guerra civil, un grupo de extremistas empezaron a atacar en método de guerrillas, tomando ciudades, fabricas, y puertos, en uno de los ataque mi ciudad natal bombardeada con fosforo blanco, mi madre y hermano murieron en el ataque, yo estaba de viaje en otra ciudad a unos 200KM de distancia por negocios, 3 días después se dio a conocer que varios grupos extremistas de varios países estaban conectados entre sí, le enrole como voluntario en el ejercito conjunto que los países involucrados organizaron, como ingeniero de combate, me dedique a la reparación de tanques, mantención y algunas misiones de combate urbano, luego aparecieron los rumores de criaturas en las zonas de combate, entre soldaos y civiles refugiados en los campamentos, estos rumores estuvieron presentes por semanas cada vez más comunes, un día me toco ir a una misión de combate urbano nocturno, con un grupo de soldados que no pertenecían a ninguna rama que conociera del ejecito, la misión empezó a las 2100 /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"hrs/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;", era un ataque nocturno, a una fábrica ocupada para la creación de armas químicas en un sector boscoso, el equipo se dividió en 5 grupos de 2, Alpha, Bravo, Hotel, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"MIke/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" y Foxtrot, me toco ir con el soldado más joven del equipo no más de 23 años, me recordaba a mi hermano, me encontraba con mi rifle FAL M5 y una versión modificada a estándares modernos de la /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"luger/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" alemana, ganadas aturdidoras, y un rifle secundario de cuando me cree cuando estaba creando el mutágeno el cual de recarga semiautomática pero puede derribar a un elefante a 1000m, empezamos entrando por el lado sur-este de la fábrica, inteligencia nos dijo que evitáramos el conflicto de ser posible, una misión de sabotaje, al entrar a la fábrica la cual no se veía fuertemente fortificada, los guardias no se encontraban en el exterior mi trabajo era plantar las cargas de explosivo en los pilares principales de la fábrica para ser detonados en una vez saliéramos del área mientras caminábamos por el bosque, me acordaba de mi familia la poca que tenía mi hermano siendo un idiota a veces tenía una imaginación tan activa que yo creo que podría haber creado un libro excelente son solo esforzarse un poco, mi madre una mujer que nos sacó adelante a los 2 desde pequeños a veces sin poder comer bien por 1 semana con tal de alimentaros bien, trabajando en lo que le tirara la vida, siempre los extraño, estábamos cerca de la fábrica a uso 500 metros el chico que era venia de un país de habla inglesa le costaba hablar español pero se le entendía, revisamos el perímetro en busca de hostiles, entradas y salidas, y rutas de escape, nos tocaba esperar la confirmación de los otros equipos para realizar un ingreso conjunto a la fábrica, mientras esperábamos, decidí hablar con el chico, le pregunte su nombre y me dijo que no podía decírmelo pero que lo llamara /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;", me conto que era de Canadá, Fort Saskatchewan, que se había enlistado después de un atentado en el cual su familia murió y el quedo con una cicatriz en el pecho por una esquirla de metal, le gustaba la música en general y los deportes de riesgo. Había pasado 20 minutos y recibimos el aviso de ataque de los otros equipos, ingresamos y no encontramos a nadie la fábrica parecía abandonada, no encontramos guardias, ni mucha maquinaria, a nuestro equipo le tocaba plantar las cargas en el subterráneo inferior el cual estaba 3 niveles bajo tierra, Con /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" buscamos las escaleras para descender al subterráneo, en este la comunicación era difusa y con estática y cortes por los gruesos pisos paredes, por lo que al llegar al subsuelo final evadiendo algunos guardias que merodeaban en el sector, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" se separó para revisar el lugar mientras plantaba las cargas en los pilares de soporte principales, habían pasado algunos minutos y no sabía nada de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;", por lo que lo llamo por radio para saber cómo se encontraba, nadie respondía, trate de comunicarme con los otros integrantes del equipo de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" pero solo recibía estática de respuesta termine de plantar la última carga y busco a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" para salir de lugar para solo encontrar algunos cuerpos en el piso con heridas de corte y algunas entradas de bala, los cuerpos tenían algunas granadas y munición compatible con mi rifle por lo que recojo algo y me encamino a buscar al alguien del equipo de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" para avisarles que las cargas están plantadas, al estar llegando al subsuelo –1, encuentro 2 guardias asustados los cuales estaban aparentemente escapando de algo estos me vieron por lo cual me dispararon, me escondo detrás de un pilar y preparo un granada aturdidora, la dejo caer de forma que no la vena mientras me disparan y preparo mi rifle, esta explota generando un ruido fuerte y una flash cegador, saco mi rifle pegado a la pared y les disparo a los 2 guardias indefensos por la granada, estos caen después de algunos disparos, me muevo hacia la salida del subsuelo para encontrar a uno de los compañeros de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" tirado en el suelo, también era joven de unos 27 años, con las heridas parecidas a los guardias que encontré en el subsuelo –3, solo que más limpias y sin heridas de bala recojo su /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"dog/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"-tag y algo de munición, subí las escalera, y me encontré con más cuerpos de guardias y algunos compañeros de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" 5 en total en este piso todos con las mismas heridas que el anterior, mientras buscaba a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" y los demás me encontré con un miembro Alpha que estaba con poca munición, con las 1 piernas rotas y heridas en el brazo, les pregunto por /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" y su compañero, pero tampoco tenía idea de donde estaban, le pregunto si se puede mover a lo que responde que con dificultad por lo que lo ayudo y lo cargo, a medida que avanzábamos, encontrábamos más cuerpos, mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida, veo algo moverse adelante por lo que me muevo a un sector oscuro del cuarto, en el cual podía dejara, al compañero de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" para defendernos, por la oscuridad no se podía ver bien lo que era, tenía una apariencia extraña, y media bastante, en un momento un guardia aparece en el otro extremo de la sala y al ver al ser le dispara, este se esconde y lo pierdo de vista, para luego escuchar los gritos de agonía y horror del guardia, miro al compañero de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" y me doy cuenta que mientras esa cosa este dando vuelas por acá no podremos salir de la fábrica, por lo que le doy el detonador de las cargas y el me mira le digo que mientras esa cosa este rondando por acá no podremos salir, por lo le digo que sabe qué hacer si no vuelvo, tomo mi equipo de combate dejando los elementos de preparación de explosivos al frente de el para que lo cubran de la vista en algún porcentaje, mientras buscaba a lo que fuera eso, encontré una jeringa rota con un líquido carmesí alrededor mi equipo de muestras lo había dejado con el resto de mi equipamiento por lo que después tendría que volver a recuperar algunas muestras, mientras me acercaba a donde estaba el guardia que vi antes una mancha de sangre cubría el piso encontré al guardia descuartizado, mientras caminaba lentamente escuche un objeto caer por el lado mío, miro hacia el ruido para ver un par de ojos verdosos me muevo lentamente en dirección contraria a estos, los cuales se empezaron a elevar lentamente mientras retrocedía desde la oscuridad salió un una criatura de unos 2,4mde alto con apariencia de algún felino, mientras retrocedía, este se acercaba, mirándome fijamente, me tope con una pared la cual por lo cual no podía seguir moviéndome a lo que termino usando mi rifle para dispararle a la criatura que tenía al frente mío, a lo cual esta se movió rápidamente hacia la oscuridad para desaparecer en esta, aprovecho esta ventana para ir a un sector más abierto cargo mi rifle secundario, y me preparo, mientras caminaba por los pasillos escuchaba el ruido de la criatura detrás mío, por lo que veo hacia atrás para ver a la criatura acercándose cuando me doy vuelta para disparar, esta había desaparecido, por lo cual entro en una habitación la cual tenía una sola entrada, entro y apunto mi arma a la puerta esperando que esa cosa parezca, la habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa, solo escuchaba mi respiración agitada, los minuto se hacían eternos y no había rastro de del ser que me seguía, pasaron algunos minutos a lo cual me dirijo a la puerta para salir de la habitación, mirando en el pasillo no se veía nada solo la infinidad de corredores y puertas, me dirijo a donde se encontraba el compañero de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color:  
inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" al llegar este me ve y me pregunta que paso le cuento lo ocurrido, una vez terminado decidimos salir de la fábrica por lo que lo cargo en mi espalda guardo el detonador tomo lo más importante del equipamiento que deje y las /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"dog/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"-tag de otros que encontré antes, salgo del escondrijo y me dirijo a la salida mientras me movía llamo por radio a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" y su compañero, de los cuales no tena señal desde que nos separamos en el subsuelo 'si alguien me escucha estoy con un miembro del equipo Alpha el cual estaba herido en el interior de la fábrica nos dirigimos a la salida 3', mientras nos estábamos acercando a la salida pido un vehículo para extracción urgente a la base de la cual provenían /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" y su equipo, al llegar a la salida me encontré con más cuerpos descuartizados, me dirijo a la caseta de seguridad que se encontraba a algunos metros para descansar un poco, entro dejo al compañero /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" en el suelo, la caseta es pequeña el chico cabía apenas por lo que le entrego el detonante y cierro la puerta y me siento un momento a respirar, habían pasado 4 horas desde del inicio de la misión, de las cuales 3 fueron normales y la hora restante una historia de terror, mientras aclaraba mi mente con los sucesos ocurridos, escucho un ruido detrás mío, al voltearme veo a la criatura acercándose a lo que me levanto y la alejo de la caseta, mientras corría esta me alcanza y me tira contra una reja de malla en la cual impacto y caigo al suelo, el golpe me lastimo el brazo izquierdo, tomo mi rifle le disparo las balas le impactan pero la criatura no se inmuta, me agarra del brazo y me clava las garras siento como estas perforan mi ropa, piel y carne, la criatura me vuelve a arrojar contra un container rompiéndome algunas costillas, mientras el dolor me impedía moverme, veía a la ser acercarse lentamente ''es mi fin'' pensé, ya dando por hecho que moriría cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe de gracia, de repente escucho el ruido de algo saltando desde el conteiner a lo cual abro los ojos para ver a otro ser, pero con apariencia de lobo atacando al a la criatura que me seguía, sin poder moverme veía la pelea entre los 2 seres, en un momento el ser con apariencia felina lanza a el otro ser hacia una pared de concreto este choca contra esta y cae, el ser con apariencia felina, me mira y se acerca lentamente, herido por el combate anterior cuando estaba a unos 3 metros de mi la otra criatura salta en su espalda y la muere en el cuello, a lo cual la el ser de aspecto felino , grita de dolor mientras sangre sale de la herida que se le proporciono en el cuello, después de un momento este cae al suelo inmóvil, el ser con apariencia de lobo me mira y se acerca y pienso que me atacara, por lo que cierro los ojos y espero lo que tenga que pasar, pero no ocurre nada abro los ojos para al ser mirándome a menos de 1 metro a la cara, su expresión parecía serio este levanta su brazo derecho y cierro los ojos esperando el golpe pero envés de eso me toma y me levanta, lo miro con intriga y este decide hablar "al perecer el ingeniero que nos mandaron esta vez no es un bebe" , a lo cual quedó tonito, este continua hablando "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" ¿/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"tienes el detonador? " aun at/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"ó/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"nito no respo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"n/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"do a lo cual e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"l ser me pega un golpecito en la cabeza para que hable "no lo tiene..." Y me acuerdo del compañero de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;", corro hacia la caseta para ver al compañero de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" apuntando con su pistola a la puerta, al verme se relaja y baja el arma, le pido que me entregue el detonador me lo entrega y lo ayudo a parecer, y a salir de la caseta, al salir ve al a la otra criatura y en vez de quedar atónito como uno esperaba lo mira y le grita "OYE INVECIL TANTO DEMORAS EN MOSTRAR TU ASQUEROSO TRASERO CASI NOS MATAN AL INGENIERO Y A MI!" A lo que lo miro atónito, este me mira y me dice "pareces confundido, deja que te esplique, esta división fue creada para para combatir amenazas las cuales llamamos salvajes, estas menazas son soldados los cuales se salen de control al usar un suero el cual nos da mejoras físicas y cualidades de los seres en que están basadas, pero también nos da la apariencia de estos seres en el caso del idiota de allí un lobo, por cierto conoces a ese idiota es, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"", a lo que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" responde "no es mi culpa que los idiotas de inteligencia no nos avisaran que estos extremistas tenían el maldito suero, sino no hubiésemos venido con un equipo tan pequeño y 1 sola dosis de suero", mientras proceso la información el compañero de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" me pregunta mi nombre a lo que respondo "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Benjamin/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;", pero puedes llamarme /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"benja/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"", a lo que este asiente con la cabeza, el me responde" mi nombre es Thomas, puedes llamarme Thom y el idiota de allá es Fernando, pero le decimos /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" o /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fenrir/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" se acerca y me pide que le deje llevar a Thom, a lo que lo dejo que lo cargue, voy por mi rifle secundario que se cayó en cuando me empujo por primera vez el otro ser, estaba cargado por lo que tengo que descargarlo, le pido a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" que se coloque atrás mío por seguridad, le pregunto si es necesario el cuerpo del ser con forma felina y me dice que no, por lo que apunto a este aprieto el gatillo y un gran impacto se siente y hay humo al frente mío, al disiparse se ve el cuerpo parcialmente desintegrado a lo cual /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" me pregunta que mierda es esa arma, a lo cual respondo "esto es solo algo que hice cuando no estábamos en guerra, cuando se me encargo un proyecto de ingeniería por parte de una agrupación, el cual me pidió hacer un suero de super soldado y esta arma la cree por si las cosas se salían de control, ese suero al parecer es la base del que usan ustedes ya que tiene las mismas propiedades pero era inestable y causaba ira, y que el sujeto se valiera de los instintos primarios de cualquier animal", los 2 me quedan mirando con una cara de que rayos, le pregunto a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" si ha visto al compañero de Thom, a lo que me responde que está en el punto de evacuación pidiendo un vehículo de extracción, por lo que miro a los 2 y les digo que nos vayamos, a lo que ambos asienten, mientras vamos caminando por la carretera lentamente debido a que no podía caminar rápido cuando estábamos a una distancia segura les digo que paremos me doy vuelta y activo el detonador a la distancia el edificio del cual nos alejamos se colapsaba un bonito espectáculo, miro a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" y Thom que se encontraba dormido en la enorme espalda que tenía /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;"Fer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" lang="ES-ES" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19.425px;" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="background-color: inherit;" en esa forma y seguimos caminando hacia el punto de extracción para esperar a que nos vinieran a recoger./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW137186354 BCX2" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19.425px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" br /span/p  
/div 


End file.
